kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Oresama Quest Game - Missing item
Plot: Gwendal's knitted bear, Klaus, went missing. Yuuri looks for the person who stole it. - Spoiler- Wolfram's route This game has many choices, here's one of Wolfram's route. The game begins with Yuuri dreaming that something is tickling him. In his dream it was a Kumahachi (bearbee), in reality, it was Wolfram. Gunter comes into Yuuri's room, and the day begins. Gunter's upset that Wolfram's in Yuuri's bed. Yuuri goes with Gunter to the "meeting room", but Gwendal is not there. Yuuri is worried that he's got sick from working too much. So they go to Gwendal's room, but he is not sick. His knitted bear, Klaus, is missing. While talking about Gwendal, Gunter and Yuuri mention that Gwendal is only weak when it comes to his knitted animals and Anissina. Anissina comes into the room. Gwendal says that he can't help Anissina today. Yuuri wants to solve this mistery! Wolfram says it's a waste of time. Conrad comes in, Yuuri tells him about the missing knitted bear. Conrad says he will help, so does Gunter. (He nosebleeds while talking about Yuuri's kindness.) Wolfram says he will help too (because he's a wimp!). Conrad asks what Klaus looks like, Yuuri doesn't know. Wolfram says that he's worthless when he's not around. Anissina comes into the administrative office and asks if Yuuri will look for Klaus. Wolfram's upset because Yuuri might ask for Anissina's help. But she's there to show up her new machine. Anissina wants Yuuri to battle her machine, and see who finds the lost knitted bear first. Yuuri is happy he has a strong opponent to battle. Anissina goes into Gwendal's room. She tells Gwendal she'll look for Klaus. The machine investigates his room and Gwendal himself. Yuuri and Wolfram go into Gwendal's room when he's in a compromising position with the machine, which is taking in his scent. Wolfram's worried about Gwendal. Anissina leaves and Conrad and Wolfram worry about what Anissina did to him. Yuuri tells Gwendal that they will look for Klaus, because "they're bored and have time". Yuuri asks about Klaus characteristics. Gwendal says that Klaus is about the size of a kitten, his fur is hazel, his eyes light brown. And he's cute. Then they return to the meeting room. Gwendal comes into the room too, he's pale. Wolfram worries about him, and blames Anissina. Yuuri asks for Wolfram's help. Wolfram calls him a wimp again. Yuuri says that Wolf just looks like he has free time. Wolfram says that Yuuri has to ask for his help or he'll go have a nap. So Yuuri asks for his help, and asks about Gwendal's " personal affairs". Gunter is upset about Yuuri asking such a thing (Like Gunter's body) and nosebleeds. Conrad says that Yuuri probably doesn't mean Gwendal's body. Conrad goes out with Gunter outside to look for clues. Yuuri goes through the meeting room , through Gwendal's desk and wonders why he's so tidy. Wolfram says that Gwendal hates disorder, so that's why he's so tidy. Then Yuuri sees a closet. Wolfram says not to open it cuz it's cursed. Yuuri wonders if there's something dangerous in there. Wolfram says he doesn't know who cursed it, that Gwendal just said that. Yuuri decides not to open it and Wolfram falls asleep. Yuuri tries to wake him up. But Wolf just grabs him and they fall to the floor. Yuuri says" Oi! Where are you touching! Let go!". But Wolf is sleeping and talking " You're a cheater, that's why I can't be away from you." Yuuri wakes him up. Wolfram's upset: If you're going to get like that, why did you invite me to come along? Yuuri tells him is not like that! So, Klaus' thief left a letter in Stoffel's room and Stoffel gives it to Yuuri. Yuuri can't read so he gives it to Wolfram, who reads it. The thief claims to have stolen Klaus, and that he'll come for Eiji-kun soon (Eiji-kun is the dolphin keychain that Yuuri gives Gwendal in the desert). Yuuri goes with Wolfram to Stoffel's room to look for clues. Conrad, Gunter Gwendal and Wolfram all do different things to try and catch the thief. If you pick Wolfram, you'll go to the southern part of the castle, but on the way there you'll see a whole and get in to investigate. It's a really cold room so they try to leave, but there's an earthquake and Wolfram and Yuuri get locked in. The place is really cold and Wolfram shares his coat with Yuuri who was shaking and they sit on the floor together. Then they see that, oh! A Hot spring formed due to the earthquake and then they get in. Wolfram wants to continue to huddle together, and Yuuri is like, "No, wa~ we had to huddle together because it was an emergency" , and Wolfram says "Well it's still an emergency" (they're still locked, but clearly not cold anymore because they're in the hot spring) and that's when Gwendal shows up and rescues them. They are all in the meeting room again and Anisina comes in again trying to get more clues. Stoffel says that there's a place to keep things safe and they're gonna put Eiji-kun and all the knitted animals in that place (the safe-keeping room). There are scary things in that place, stones that absorb energy from the Mazoku, a chair that makes you cry, also a soul that was sealed in two vases.(split in two) Yuuri comes up with a plan to make a fake Eiji-kun he'll leave in Gwendal's room to catch the thief. Gwendal will guard the safe-keeping room. Conrad will check Gwendal's room, Gunter will guard Stoffels room, and Wolfram will make the fake Eiji. Yuuri goes with Wolfram to Gwendal's room to leave the fake dolphin, but Eiji kun doesn't look like a dolphin at all. (Wolfram didn't do a very good job with it), Yuuri says it's fine and they place it on a shelf. Yuuri and Wolfram hide in the closet. Wolfram's happy he chose the closet. It's all tight but Wolfram says that Yuuri knew that beforehand and made them go there on purpose. But Yuuri says he shouldn't be thinking about that , just about catching the criminal. And Wolfram says, Fine, then once we're done with this we'll talk about that ( then a door opens). Yuuri wants to ask Wolfram what he thinks of him, and then Wolfram starts talking about how Yuuri is always evasive, but he was the one who proposed. Then they hear the sound of the door, and they run out to the hall. Lasagna is there and they ask her if she was in the room , she says yes that she was cleaning up (and she thought the fake Eiji-kun was trash so she disposed of it), but they figure out that she's not the thief and go check with everyone else. No one stole anything from the guarded rooms. At night Anissina comes and says she found Klaus. She shows an eye, and parts of Klaus. She found it amidst ashes, so someone burned it. She found it in the 3rd incinerator. It seems that the thief burned Klaus right after being stolen, the night before. Yuuri wonders why someone would steal it to burn it. He wonder's if it's because of a grudge against Gwnedal. In any case they're going to have dinner... but Gwendal says he doesn't have time, Yuuri says he's sorry he couldn't get Klaus back like he promised. And Gwendal says he doesn't care about Klaus, that he wants to know what the real intention of the criminal is. And that Yuuri might be the target, because he's the owner of the castle. Yuuri says that's going a little too far. Gwendal calls Yuuri stupid, Gunter says he can't say that, and Wolfram says that even though Yuuri is stupid, he's really cute! Gwendal says he doesn't care if Yuuri is small and cute (Yuuri is like, I'm small?) Conrad says he's worried too, and not sure if it was just a joke. He mentions that Klaus was stolen the previous day, in the afternoon. Yuuri says that the point was not getting Klaus, because he was burned right away. And after 24 hrs Stoffel gets there with the letter. (Everyone's stating facts trying to get an answer) Yuuri then says that if Klaus wasn't the objective, then Eiji kun wasn't either and the criminal was trying to distract them all. Yuuri says, maybe someone was trying to open the safe-keeping room. And Gwendal says that it was only unlocked when they went in. So they go and check the room, which is closed by the time they get there. But there's a robot breaking stuff, Yuuri asks Wolfram to stop it. But one of the two vases that with a soul in it isn't there, and Wolfram remembers that it was in Gwendal's room", but why? The criminal must have put the vase in Gwendal's room when they took Klaus. Anissina comes in because she felt a strong Maryoku power, and asks if it was Yuuri. Then she looks at the robot that Wolfram broke and says it's hers. She says she'll ask Stoffel for an explanation.Yuuri then remembers that Stoffel was the one to give him the letter he couldn't read, and the one to suggest to keep everything in the safe-room. A maid saw Stoffel with extraordinary force, and they wondered why he was suddenly so strong. They then realized he was the one to stole the item that had half a soul in it.(and absorbed it) Gunter stays and protects the other vase. Yuuri leaves with Wolfram. Stoffel burned a part of the castle. Wolfram will fight Stoffel and Yuuri needs to run away, because, Wolfram says, he's not sure he can protect Yuuri. But Yuuri tells Stoffel he can't take the other vase. Stoffel calls him a kid, and Yuuri says that Yes, he's a kid, but he knows the difference between right and wrong. Stoffel tries to kill him. Wolfram protects Yuuri, and tells him to run. Yuuri says everyone has left and that they should run away together. Wolfram says that it would be an embarrassment to leave a battle like that. Yuuri scolds him. Wolfram says he'll die protecting him, Stoffel says "What a beautiful loyal love". Eventually Yuuri snaps and turns into Uesama (the "Maou form") and tells Stoffel he'll pay for braking the vase and burning Klaus. Then he makes a teddy bear out of trees and makes it attack Stoffel and then he passes out. When he wakes up Wolfram tells him what he did (the way he used magic was kinda cute he says). Yuuri asks if Wolfram if he has any wounds. He says he's ok. Yuuri was worried he was going to get killed. Wolf says he's exaggerating. Stoffel wakes up, too. He can't remember anything he did from the moment he got possessed by the soul. He explains what happened (something about a forbidden territory in Stoffel's land, a forest, sorry, not sure here). Gwendal says Stoffel endangered the country. Yuuri has to decide his punishment (he can choose between forgiveness or leaving the decision to Cheri. Don't know what happens if Cheri chooses), so Yuuri forgives him. They're all tired because it's morning already. A few days later Yuuri wakes up and Wolfram comes with another case to resolve, Yuuri tags along and they head off to solve the mystery. Category:Games